


Chess is the Metaphor

by zephsomething



Series: Surviving the War [65]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephsomething/pseuds/zephsomething
Summary: Draco and his aunt chat over chess.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Andromeda Black Tonks
Series: Surviving the War [65]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/813804
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Chess is the Metaphor

**Author's Note:**

> We did it kids! We're in 2006 now!
> 
> As always thanks to @ithopoiia for editing for me! I'm trying to post more reliably/often but things keep happening y'all life is just not stopping.

“I mean you could just stick with your usual speech.” Draco pointed out as his knight claimed one of Andromeda’s pawns. “I somehow doubt this group has attended most of your ministry speeches before.”

“Not if they can help it, no.” She smiled at him as her bishop took his knight. He frowned at the board. “But for that same reason my usual speeches won’t work. These men are old enough to be well set in their ways.”

“And they don’t need to be told cunning isn’t a bad thing.” He sighed as he realized two things at once, that she was right, and that he’d lost this round of chess. “You could focus more on needing multiple perspectives? Especially as this group tends to be the one Hermione argues with the most.”

“She did finally learn how to pick her enemies.” Andromeda eyed him as they reset the board. “You keeping tabs on them?”

“Pansy’s friends with her now, kind of. So is Astoria.” Draco shrugged. “Which means I get to hear all about the ministry and the waves Hermione is making.”

“Her waves make it easier for others to set ripples in motion.” Andromeda’s smile held as much cunning as it did warmth. “Something I’ve seen the young Greengrass make use of.”

“Mmm, she’s managed to pass quite a few muggle protections while the higher ups were all in a tizzy about Hermione’s creature and being protections.” He nodded, most of his focus on the chessboard. “I doubt Hermione even realizes she’s helping.”

“Perhaps, perhaps not.” Her shrug was a carefully timed movement, one that looked practiced. “Your Pansy has befriended her though, so it’s just as likely Hermione is learning to see past her own perspective.”

“I’m not certain which of them you’re commenting on.” Draco moved his knight to claim a pawn and then winced when he realized the mistake he’d made. “Damn.”

“Complementing, and both of them.” She took his knight with a small smile. “I doubt there was any force in our world that would have made a Gryffindor and a Slytherin from years past cooperate, even once they were adults.”

“Maybe that’s your speech then.” He flicked his eyes up to meet hers with a small smile of his own. “Kids these days with a kinder twist than it usually gets.”

“Hmm, that could be something.” She directed another pawn along the board. “Look at these children, from all walks of life, look at what they’re accomplishing.”

“Look at them working together?” Draco chuckled and sent his knight forward. “Do you think it’ll work?”

“For most of them? Not a chance.” She shook her head. “But there are a few who are reaching an age where their legacy is becoming clear, those it might reach.”

“Their legacy?” Draco frowned at the board for a moment before sending his bishop to the opposite side of the board from his knight. “That’s enough to make them listen?”

“For a few of them.” Andromeda smiled at him as she tapped her king. He bowed and her pieces walked off the board. When her pieces started clambering into their box he glanced up at her clock, a regular muggle one she hadn’t yet told him the story of. It was nearly four in the afternoon. 

“Why…” he trailed off as Andromeda’s smile edged towards the smirk. He sighed. “Right, wrong question. Okay, what kind of legacy would make them listen now?” 

Before she had a chance to answer the door slammed open. Draco felt his stomach launch itself into his throat as he went so very very still. He hadn’t even counted all the way to five yet when Teddy careened into the kitchen. The boy had a book in his hand, his backpack was unzipped, and his hair hung limp and brown around his face. His eyes were wide and bright as he grinned at Andromeda. 

“Gran! Tommy told Alice’s little sister that magic wasn’t real and that Santa was a lie parents tell their kids and then she started crying and the teachers didn’t even tell Tommy off which was bloody rude of them-”

“Language Teddy.” Andromeda sounded too fond for the admonishment to be at all effective.

“Well it was!” Teddy frowned at her, but managed to look like it wasn’t her he really wanted to direct the frown at. “And then Alice couldn’t convince her little sister that Tommy was just being mean and it was nearly time to go into class and don’t worry I know better than to do anything magic but I did do a coin trick like grandad showed in his tape!”

“Did you?” 

“I did! And Alice’s little sister giggled and then Alice kissed my cheek!” Teddy turned his frown on the ground. “She didn’t say thank you but I think that was her way of saying thank you? But now all the boys in my class keep saying I fancy her and I don’t fancy her. I just didn’t want her little sister to go to class crying because Tommy never got taught manners!”

“Well, that’s a lot that happened today hmm?” Andromeda’s tone was full of pride. “I think if it really bothers you that they think you fancy Alice perhaps you should talk to them.” 

“Gran that’s not how anything works.” Teddy rolled his eyes. “Besides, Alice knows I don’t fancy her because she fancies Ellie and she wanted to make sure my feelings weren’t hurt. I just think everyone else should quit listening to someone who didn’t learn his manners.”

“Sounds like you’ve got it all sorted then.” She turned her eyes on his bag. “Why don’t you make sure you didn’t lose any homework while I put dinner on. Are you staying, Draco? Or do you need to get home?” 

“I should probably go, Scorpius’ nap is well over and Pansy has a deadline soon.” He put his chess box into his bag and ruffled Teddy’s hair. “Good luck with all that kiddo.”

“Maths is harder than people.” Teddy shrugged as he started spreading papers around the table. “Bye Uncle Draco!”

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to all my readers, commenters, and kudosers! Y'all are lovely!


End file.
